Beau-papa et Belle-maman
by Emynim
Summary: Les parents des Pines reçoivent leurs petits-amis à la maison . A la clé ? Révélations toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres et Fluff ! Maître Panda X OC / Prof X OC


**Hey tout le monde, ici Racoonims, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS . J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

L'aînée jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son petit ami . Sa petite soeur se trouvait derrière et tapait machinalement du pied par terre, pour tenter de se calmer, pendant que le scientifique se mordait les lèvres . La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant les garçons découvrir une petite femme souriante . Elle se jeta sur ses filles et les embrassa sur la joue, avant de se ressaisir et de tendre la main aux garçons .

\- Je suis Gabriella Pines, mais vous pouvez juste m'appeler Gaby ou Gabriella .

\- Enchanté .

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- C'est Prosper, maman .

Leur mère hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'ursidé, qui avait opté pour une chemise à carreaux et un jean . Le scientifique avait préféré un T-Shirt à l'effigie d'Albert Einstein .

\- Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- C'est Josh, maman .

\- Vous êtes mignons ! Tous les deux ! Du coup, Josh est avec Emy, c'est ça ?

Les concernés se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, détrompant rapidement Gabriella . Elle les laissa entrer et les mena au salon, appelant son mari . Ce dernier descendit rapidement les escaliers et embrassa ses filles sur la joue, se tournant vers les garçons d'un air suspicieux .

\- Ainsi, vous êtes les petits-amis de mes filles ?

\- C'est ça, papa . Je sors avec Prosper et Nim est avec Josh .

Il les toisa de haut en bas et leur serra la main .

\- Yoan Pines .

\- Enchanté, monsieur .

\- On passe à table ?

Les deux filles se tournèrent, soulagées, vers leur mère . Elles savaient que leur père n'apprécierait pas leurs petits-amis, ce dernier les voyant encore comme de petites filles . Ils accompagnèrent Gabriella dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent aux places désignées . Ainsi, les parents étaient au bout de table et les deux couples se faisaient face .

\- J'ai préparé un plat végetarien, vu que les filles ...

\- Pas de souci, m'man ! Josh est végétarien et Prosper a considérablement réduit sa consommation de viande .

Gabriella sortit un plat du four et le posa sur la table, servant tour à tour tout le monde . Elle se servit en dernier et tenta tant bien que mal d'entamer la conversation .

\- Vous ... Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- Nous travaillons tous deux pour une émission sur internet .

\- On pourra la voir ?

Emy s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau et se tourna vers Nim d'un air paniqué . Cette dernière se tourna vers sa mère :

\- Non, maman, je suis désolée, mais il faut payer pour la voir ...

\- On peut payer, je veux voir ce que font mes futurs beaux-fils !

\- Oui, mais les épisodes sont temporaires et disparaissent au bout de vingt-quatre heures . Et le nouvel épisode sort le mois prochain .

Le scientifique termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire désolé . Yoan se tourna vers son aînée :

\- Tu as des cernes . Tu dors bien au moins ?

\- Oui, je dors super bien !

\- Et toi, Nim ?

\- Je dors bien aussi .

\- En parlant de sommeil, tu as laissé Biboubou ici .

Emy et Nim se frappèrent violemment la tête du plat de la main . Elles savaient que leur mère allait livrer des dossiers gênants sur elles durant le diner, et tout commençait . L'ursidé se tourna vers la cadette :

\- Biboubou ?

\- Sa peluche !

\- De quand j'étais toute petite !

\- Tu l'as gardée jusqu'à tes seize ans quand-même ...

L'aînée s'étouffa de rire pendant que Gabriella continua :

\- Au fait, Mimie, on a trouvé des vieilles photos de toi avec Papa ...

Ce fut au tour de la plus jeune de rire . Elle savait pertinement quelles photos sa sœur n'avait pas voulu emporter de chez ses parents . Elle ignora le regard moqueur du Panda et se concentra sur son assiette . Le scientifique n'osait pas vraiment lever les yeux, intimidé par le regard froid de Yoan . Ils terminèrent leurs repas en silence, Yoan se levant pour aller chercher le dessert dans le frigo : un fraisier . Il en servit à tout le monde et se concentra à nouveau sur ses gendres .

\- Vous comptez vous marier ?

\- Papa ...

\- Emy ?

\- Je sais pas, on ne se connait que depuis un an !

\- Au fait, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Le quatuor s'arrêta instantanément de manger, réfléchissant . Ce fut au final Emy qui prit la parole :

\- A une convention . On s'est rencontrés à la Japan Expo !

\- La Japan Expo ?

\- Oui, tu sais je t'en avais parlé ?

La mère hocha la tête et ce fut au tour de Yoan de poser des questions :

\- Et les garçons, vous avez des passe-temps ?

\- Je chante beaucoup .

\- Je suis passionné par la science .

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, personne ne trouvant vraiment de sujet de conversation . Une fois la table débarrassée, Gabriella posa sur la table un lourd album . Après une question silencieuse posée par Emy, elle leur expliqua qu'elle trouvait normal le fait que les garçons sachent un minimum de choses à propos de leur enfance .

\- Il y a une partie "Emy" et une partie "Nim" .

\- Maman, t'es clairement pas obligée ...

\- Tututu jeune fille, on commence par toi !

Emy et Nim se facepalmèrent et leurs petits amis se rapprochèrent de l'album, curieux . Gabriella ouvrit et leur montra la première page .

\- Là c'est Emy, elle avait deux semaines, elle était trop mignonne, non ?

Le scientifique hocha la tête et les deux Pines levèrent les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme de leur mère . On pouvait voir Emy grandir au fur et à mesure des pages, déclenchant des réactions telles que "Oh je ne me rappelais pas que j'avais acheté cette robe" ou "elle, c'était Cathy, une amie, mais je la déteste, on s'est disputées" . La cadette posa sa tête sur la table, et ne la leva qu'à l'entente de l'exclamation étouffée du scientifique .

\- C'est Emy ? Vraiment ?

La photo montrait une adolescente aux cheveux noirs, portant de l'eye liner et du fard à paupières noir . Cette photo avait été prise par sa petite soeur par surprise, faisant râler l'aînée .

\- Oui, elle a eu une période grotique !

\- Grotique ?

\- On dit gothique, maman ...

\- Elle coutait des fortunes en teinture noire, tous les mois !

\- Maman, c'est gênant ...

L'ursidé étouffa un fou-rire devant l'air dépité de l'aînée, et Nim leva les yeux au ciel .

\- Maman, on a pas vraiment envie de revoir les photos ...

\- Mais les garçons ont envie, hein ?

Le Prof fit non de la tête pour secourir sa petite amie, mais le Panda s'exclama "Oui, madame", pour embêter Nim . Cette dernière lui donna un coup de coude et la visite de l'album continua . Il n'y avait que quelques photos de la période gothique d'Emy, la plupart ayant été brulée par leur propriétaire . On la revit assez rapidement avec ses cheveux bruns, portant une longue robe violette .

\- C'était au mariage de sa tante Murielle, elle avait 15 ans . Super mariage ...

Les photos restantes défilèrent jusqu'a la dernière, une photo représentant une Emy d'une vingtaine d'années, dans une voiture .

\- C'était le jour de son départ de la maison . Elle avait 18 ans et venait d'obtenir son permis . On était tous en pleurs, surtout Nim !

\- Mais j'avais 14 ans ! s'indigna cette dernière

\- On passe à ton album ma cocotte !

\- Maman, crois-moi, on veut pas les voir ...

Sourde aux supplications de la cadette, les photos défilèrent, représentant une enfant grandissant aux fur et à mesure des pages . Gabriella s'arrêta sur une photo, souriant .

\- Et voici la première teinture de Nim ! 14 ans, peu après le départ de sa soeur .

\- En parlant de fille qui coute une fortune en coloration ...

\- Arrête Papa, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et son album se termina rapidement, les photos n'ayant pas assez d'intêret pour que l'on s'arrête dessus (mis à part une image de Nim endormie sur un panda en peluche qui déclencha un fou-rire de son petit-ami) . Leur père monta rapidement les escaliers et lui redescendit "Biboubou", une peluche représentant une chauve-souris avec un oeil à moitié arraché . L'ursidé le prit en main et ils se levèrent, prétextant une longue route . En vérité, les filles souhaitaient juste partir rapidement pour éviter que trop de dossiers ne soient révélés . Elles refusèrent de rester plus longtemps, malgré les supplications de leur mère, et promirent de repasser rapidement . Ils montèrent dans la voiture, soupirant . Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de titiller sa petite amie :

\- Tu as l'air embarrassée ma petite gothique !

\- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein !

\- Mais non, ma petite chérie maquillée de noir !

\- Tu boudes, mon trésor des ténèbres ?

Nim fit semblant de dormir, se doutant que le stratagème ne marcherait pas longtemps avec le Panda .

\- Arrête de faire la tête, Morticia Addams !

\- Mais tu vas pas arrêter avec ça ?

\- Nim ?

\- Zzzzzzzz

\- Je sais que tu dors pas . Mais sérieusement, Biboubou ?

\- Ta gueule .

Emy mit une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête du prof, mi-agacée, mi-amusée . Le Prof l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner et Nim sortit un thermos de son sac à main .

\- Encore du café ?

\- Oui, j'ai pas pu en prendre à midi ...

\- Fais gaffe, si t'en bois trop avant de te coucher, même Biboubou n'arrivera pas à te faire dormir .

\- J'ai une autre peluche qui arrive toujours à me faire dormir .

\- Au pire, tu seras tellement fatigu...

\- Panda, arrête tes allusions bizarres avec ma petite soeur !

Le quatuor leva les yeux au ciel et les jeunes filles tentèrent désespérément de faire oublier les dossiers gênants révélés par leur mère durant tout le reste du trajet .


End file.
